


Past and Present

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the consulting detective who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proper Genius (Detective Shoes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575325) by [Pargoletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pargoletta/pseuds/Pargoletta). 



> for Kate_Lear's birthday - happy birthday to her!

“Birthdays are boring,” Sherlock says. “Why do people make such a fuss?”

Which is all very well, but Sherlock can make quite a fuss himself. John still has vivid memories of his own last birthday involving a naked Sherlock and chocolate fudge cake: a delicious combination with disastrous consequences for the bedlinen.

Four days till Sherlock's birthday and all John knows is they're not spending it at Angelo's. Not after what happened last time: a huge cake with thirty-four candles and the entire staff serenading them like in _Lady and the Tramp_.

He's staring at the walls and praying for inspiration when he remembers the posters in the Tube yesterday: of course, that would be perfect. Damn. Should have thought of it sooner – it must have sold out months ago.

But there's a reason why it's come back to him now: the case of the missing ballet teacher is still fresh in his mind, and he looks up the number.

“Yes, several of our ex-pupils are in that,” the administrator says. “I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do.”

John knows he made the right call, four days later, when he sees Sherlock's rapt expression as they sit in the front row of the dress circle, waiting for the curtain to go up on Matthew Bourne's _Sleeping Beauty_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pargoletta for making me think about Sherlock and ballet and for letting me refer to her lovely crossover fic, [Proper Genius (Detective Shoes)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/575325/chapters/1031427). If you haven't read that fic, you should do that right now!
> 
> The trailer for Matthew Bourne's Sleeping Beauty can be seen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VikwwOcRONw). 
> 
> The incident involving Sherlock and chocolate fudge cake is related in an earlier 221b fic, [Do Not Open](http://archiveofourown.org/works/133385).


End file.
